


The Agonies of Anguish

by SlasherFiend



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Chilton Lives, Hannibal and Will are referenced, M/M, the Dragon bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Re-write of the main scenes with Francis and Chilton during "The Number of the Beast is 666".Chilton says a few things that make Francis wonder if he should have the Dragon hold off.





	The Agonies of Anguish

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fredragon fic! This was unfinished forever, so when the Bang rolled around I knew what I had to do. Kind of rolled it into the Rare pairs too.

Chilton was terrified. His heart pounded in his chest and he knew he was in a worse situation now than when Hannibal had framed him for murder. At least that had ended with minimal wounds.

The Red Dragon was talking. “You said I am a sexual deviant,” he hissed.

“No, no,” Chilton puffed. “Will Graham twisted what I said, I do not believe any of it.” There was silence for a moment and Chilton could hear a clock ticking somewhere across the room.

“Why would he accuse you of saying such lies?” the Red Dragon asked slowly, with a hiss.

“I’m not sure,” Chilton replied. “Perhaps he wants to see me ruined, see you…claim another victim and in turn…give him damning evidence to arrest you?” He was on the verge of tears. Another long moment passed and Chilton prayed silently, eyes towards the ceiling.

Suddenly the Red Dragon was standing behind him, hands on his shoulders.

Chilton flinched. He cast his eyes to his bare feet, to not see the man behind the mask.

“You must atone for what you have said doctor,” the Red Dragon told him.

Chilton sobbed in fear.

“But Will Graham must atone as well,” the Red Dragon went on.

Chilton bit his lip, to stop the tears. “Wh-what do you need from me then?” he asked slowly.

The Dragon’s hands slid to the top of the chair, he began wheeling it back and forth.

Chilton whimpered.

“I need…” the Dragon muttered over and over, rolling his hips against the chair.

Chilton gasped, as he could feel the other man’s cock rut against his bare flesh.

The Dragon went to say something more when there was a knock on the door.

Chilton stiffened.

“Make any sound and I will kill you,” the Dragon hissed.

Chilton swallowed hard and didn’t speak as he was moved into a corner.

The Dragon got the door and talked with an African American woman, who he eventually let into the house.

Chilton heard her call the Dragon D and she was called Reba, she was blind.

Francis eventually showed her out and came back to Chilton.

Chilton glanced up at Francis’s face before gazing at the floor in a hurry.

“I do not trust you Doctor Chilton,” the Dragon said.

“No, I suppose you don’t,” Chilton said, hands clenched against the wheelchair.

Francis opened the kimono that he wore, drawing Chilton’s gaze. The silk dropped to the floor and Chilton tried not look at Francis’s face and instead noticed…how large the man was.

Chilton sucked in a breath.

“As you can see I am not a sexual deviant, fully capable…” Francis said, gesturing to his flat cock.

Chilton’s eyes fluttered shut and he shuddered. “Yes, I do see that,” he muttered. He felt the wheelchair move, get pressed against the wall, as flush as possible. He opened his eyes, on instinct, to see what was happening and Francis had his legs on the wheelchair, hands on the wall, crowding against Chilton.

“Suck me,” Francis hissed, cock in hand.

Chilton went to protest but Francis shook his head slowly.

“You refuse and I shall make you scream, hurt you in ways I’m sure you can barely imagine.”

Chilton swallowed and slowly opened his mouth.

Francis braced himself against the wall and wheelchair; pressing against Chilton’s trapped body and slowly slid his cock into the doctor’s mouth.

Chilton focused on breathing.

“Suck,” Francis demanded and Chilton did so, tentatively. Francis growled a moment later and Chilton tried harder.

He tried to mimic what he remembered the younger men at John Hopkins’ doing, back in pre-med.

Francis seemed pleased at Chilton’s effort and grunted, slowly fucking his mouth.

Chilton coughed and yet Francis didn’t pull back.

He kept going till Chilton choked.

Chilton wanted to pull back, but his head brushed the wall. He kept choking for a moment, snot running down his face and he felt like if he gagged again, he would throw up.

Eventually Francis pulled back so Chilton would breathe, but then went back to fucking Chilton’s mouth.

Chilton’s stomach rolled as he was used and he tried to focus on breathing, because tears were still running down his face. If he really started to cry then he wouldn’t be able to breathe at all.

Francis grunted as he kept up his pace, staring down at the pitiful doctor. “Stop crying,” he muttered.

Chilton blinked back the tears and was unable to stop himself from looking at the killer’s face, even with the disguise on. He choked again and Francis pulled out, watching the saliva run down the other man’s chin. Just as Chilton got his breath back, the hardening flesh was back in his mouth and he sobbed.

“Disgusting,” Francis snarled a few moments later. He pulled out once again and wrapped his hand around himself, stroking.

Chilton panted and sniffed back the tears that were still threatening to roll down his wet face.

Francis continued stroking, breathing harshly. “You are disgusting,” he hissed.

Chilton whimpered, but nodded. He would agree to anything the killer said at this point, if only to stay alive.

Francis glanced at him and Chilton froze, as much as was possible in his position. Francis let go of his cock and wheeled Chilton over in front of the projection screen.

Chilton was confused and shut his eyes as the projector was turned on and the bright light was all he could see. When he opened his eyes, the Red Dragon painting was on the screen, covering the Tooth Fairy as he towered over the wheelchair.

Chilton gripped the arm rests, fear tightening in his belly.

“Is this art, Dr. Chilton?” Francis asked.

“Y-yes,” Chilton replied. He could barely see a matching tattoo on the taller man’s back.

Francis hummed and went back to stroking himself. “Are you scared Dr. Chilton?” Francis asked after a moment. He crouched down and Chilton flinched. “You do not owe me fear!” Francis snapped, removing the mask, looking Chilton in the eye. Francis turned, gesturing to the screen. “You owe me awe!”

Chilton waited as his eyes locked on Francis’ hand as he continued to stroke, there was nothing else to do, and the inevitable was going to happen. Chilton was sure the fear was what was making the Dragon hard though, despite what he said.

Francis grunted and groaned loudly. Another moment passed and he gave a series of loud groans before he spurt his come over Chilton’s lap and thighs.

Chilton wretched, but kept the rising bile at bay.

“Now you are art Dr. Chilton,” Francis panted.

Chilton swallowed hard and nodded.

Francis went and looped through pictures of his work. “Do you see?”

“Yes,” Chilton said quickly.

“You pretend to know,” Francis hissed. “But you are not worthy of seeing my becoming. That is why you must deliver a message.”

“A-a message?” Chilton asked as Francis came over and turned him around, wiping his cooling semen into Chilton’s skin, before setting up a video camera.

“Repeat after me,” Francis instructed and Chilton noticed the way his voice softened, it was the same tone he had used with the Reba woman.

Chilton had no time to contemplate that shift as he did as Francis requested.

“Now, there is one last thing you must do,” Francis said, coming to stand by Chilton.

“Anything,” Chilton said, peering up at Francis. He had nothing left to lose, and it wasn’t that hard to get on his good side it seemed. Francis had already mentioned that Chilton could leave too.

Francis went back to the camera, turned it on, slipped the mask on, put in the teeth and felt the Dragon uncoil through him. He rounded on Chilton.

“No, no!” Chilton cried as Francis advanced on him.

Francis bit down on Chilton’s left shoulder, at the base of his neck.

Chilton cried out, and then screamed as Francis bit again, before pulling away flesh.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Chilton awoke to the cold night air, with Francis towering over him. Chilton glanced around; they were just down the block from where Will was supposedly hiding. Chilton felt a cold stab of fear in his gut. His wound throbbed, but it wasn’t bleeding.

Francis picked up a gas can and Chilton shook his head.

“Wait, no,” he pleaded. “You said if I did what you wanted…you said! Please!”

Francis said nothing.

“L-look I didn’t mean any of it, you have to believe me!” Chilton kept trying. “I said you were a child of a-a nightmare! Something horrible happened to you and made you like this, it created the Dragon!”

Francis paused, can in his hands, over Chilton, a drop of gas landed on Chilton’s forehead.

Chilton swallowed with a click. “You said I do not understand, but I’m trying. The Dragon can’t be studied because you are unique, you’re different. And you are. But not-not sexually or anything like that.”

Francis set the gas can down. “Are you trying to appeal to me with more lies?” he asked softly, tilting his head, fingers uncoiling.

“No,” Chilton puffed. “I am deadly serious. You-you change people to mirror back what you see. You are hurt, you have been hurt…”

Francis growled.

“But the Dragon makes sure that can’t happen again,” Chilton went on, quickly. “I understand why you make your art now, from your point of view, when before I only understood it from mine. You want to…” He fought back rising bile, “to change me, to make me an example. But you-you do not have to do that. Will Graham is waiting for you, they want to imprison you.”

Francis turned to look at the park.

“The Dragon can’t be caged,” Chilton said, the terror dying away a little. “I propose a different tactic.”

Francis turned. “And what would you propose Dr. Chilton?” Francis spat.

“Fake my death?” Chilton squeaked.

“I do not need you anymore,” Francis hissed. “If I let you go you will only spread more lies about me.”

“Then do not let me go,” Chilton said softly, blinking back tears. “Take me back to your house; it is large enough to…hide me. And you have spent too much time here already…”

Francis glanced back at the park, then picked up the gas can and put it back in the open van. He pulled Chilton back in.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Back at the house, Francis wheeled Chilton into a bathroom on the ground floor. Francis turned on the sink and then grabbed a sponge, running it under the warm water. Francis scrubbed at Chilton’s left arm; the slightly bubbly water ran down the side of the wheelchair.

Chilton was sure of what was happening, but he said nothing, not wanting to ruin his chance at freedom. But eventually a question escaped his lips. “Why are you doing this?” he asked.

Francis paused. “We couldn’t stay there any longer,” was all he said. He went back to scrubbing and soon Chilton pulled his arm free with a hiss. Francis handed him the sponge. “Do the rest,” he said, standing up straight.

Chilton opened his mouth, to speak, and then turned to scrub at his right arm.

“Tell me why I should trust you or believe anything you say,” Francis demanded.

“I know how Will Graham’s mind works, or…so I thought. I can tell you about him, how you can get to him.”

“Lecter already tried that,” Francis said, leaning against the sink.

Chilton said nothing for a few moments. “They both tricked you,” he eventually said. “You don’t like being taken advantage of.”

Francis dug his fingers into his arms.

“They only want destruction that they can control. The Dragon can’t be controlled, it threatens what they want,” Chilton went on.

“I must change them,” Francis said slowly.

Chilton pulled his right arm free, with another hiss and turned to Francis. “But Lecter is locked away, you could never get close,” Chilton told him.

“But you can,” Francis said, turning to Chilton.

“What?” Chilton whispered. “I-I can’t do that, it would never work.” He brought the sponge up, scrubbing at his back.

Francis crouched down. “You were bait, Will Graham made sure of that,” he said. “To get to him and Lecter, you have to be dead.”

Chilton paused, making eye contact with Francis. “Are you asking for my help?”

“You must do what I say,” Francis said.

Chilton nodded, he knew he was still on testy grounds. Good behavior would solidify that, enough to escape, he hoped. “But,” Chilton stammered. “I can-cannot kill anyone, believe me I’ve tried.” He went back to scrubbing the superglue from his back.

“The Dragon will change them,” Francis said, getting up. “And it will be magnificent.”

“You want me to help you get to them,” Chilton stated, realizing he wasn’t going to kill either man. He thought about it, sending Will and Hannibal to their deaths, after all they had done, almost getting him killed, baiting the Dragon… “On one condition,” he said, trying to stop his voice from wavering. “You keep your promise to let me go.”

Francis said nothing.

“This will prove that you can trust me,” Chilton said, moving the top of his back away from the chair. “I won’t betray you.”

“That remains to be seen,” Francis said and left the room.

Chilton kept scrubbing the glue from his body.

Just as Chilton was working on his legs, Francis came back in. He drew water in the tub, waited for it to be full, then grabbed the chair, tilting it and toppling Chilton into the water with a yelp. Francis wheeled the chair out of the room.

Chilton watched him, and then focused on his bath. The first thing he did was rub at the gasoline that was still on his forehead, he could still smell it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Later, Chilton drained the tub, got out and grabbed a towel on a shelf, wrapping it around his waist. He opened the bathroom door and looked around. He could only hear the clock ticking in the sitting room. He slowly left the bathroom and padded into the kitchen. He needed something to eat.

Chilton opened the fridge and noted that it looked antique, before pulling out cheese, bread, and meat. A bare sandwich would have to do for now. Chilton made the sandwich and ate it there in the kitchen before wandering into some of the other rooms. He avoided the sitting room, his wound stung; there was nothing else to see in there. Once he was done exploring on the ground floor, he noticed the staircase. Chilton turned to the front door, and then walked upstairs.

He explored and found an old set of dentures, his fingers reached to touch the wound on his chest; somehow he knew these teeth were responsible for the ones that the Dragon wore. Chilton left the room, he needed to sleep, and his body ached. He walked back downstairs.

Chilton went into the sitting room and curled up onto the couch, shutting his eyes.

He heard the front door open sometime later, he didn’t know how much later, barely knew what day it was. Chilton went to the stairs and saw Francis walk up them.

He was talking to someone. There was a muffled woman’s voice.

Chilton started to ascend the stairs after Francis. Chilton saw the person over Francis’s shoulder; it was Reba. Chilton wasn’t sure what was going on, but he didn’t like it.

Francis deposited Reba on the bed, untying her.

Chilton stood in the doorway.

Reba was shaking, frightened. “D, what is going on?” she asked, reaching for Francis.

“Have you heard about the stories of the families? Do you know what they call the being that did that?” Francis asked.

Chilton could hear the shift into the Dragon.

“The too-,” Reba started to say before Francis cut her off.

Worry squirmed in Chilton’s belly, he really didn’t like where this was heading.

The Dragon wouldn’t let Reba go once she knew the truth… Chilton stepped inside the room.

Francis turned to him. His body was arched and curling, the Dragon was in control, or at least wanted to be.

“D?” Reba gasped. “What is it?”

“D-do you really want to change her?” Chilton asked, hoping this stare down would work.

Reba turned towards the sound of his voice. “Who’s that?”

The Dragon snarled, “An uninvited guest.”

“You seem very fond of her; you want to-to stop, don’t you?” Chilton asked, talking quickly. This was a weakness in the Dragon’s hide and he would exploit it as long as he could, for his sake and Reba’s. “Let her go,” Chilton said.

The Dragon growled.

“She doesn’t understand,” Chilton told him. “Would she be able to perceive your radiance?”

“D, tell me what’s going on,” Reba pleaded.

“Shut up,” Francis hissed at her, before turning back to Chilton. He got up, moving towards the doctor. “But you do not understand either.”

“I see more than she does,” Chilton told him, standing his ground, trying not to quake. “You couldn’t let me die because I know about you; would you be able to do the same with her?”

Francis let out a groan, hands going to his hair, as he twisted down against himself. “I am more than the Dragon now,” he muttered in the crook of his arm. “He must bite, he must feed!”

“Then feed on Lecter,” Chilton said, taking a step towards Francis. “You said I can get you to him and I can.” Chilton stood in Francis’s personal space. “They will try to trap you again,” Chilton whispered. “They will want to end you.”

“What can you do?” Francis growled.

“If you go after them, just know that they always have a backup plan for the backup plan,” Chilton told him. “Do not turn your back on either of them.”

“D?” Reba moved to the other side of the bed, reaching for Francis again.

Francis flinched when Reba touched him. “Go, both of you,” he said, shoving Reba towards Chilton.

Chilton turned towards the door with Reba.

“They already think you’re dead,” Francis said to Chiton’s back.

Chilton lead Reba out of the house and they went their separate ways.

Later, Chilton would find out that Francis had killed a local man in his place, and that he had slept for twelve hours, giving Francis time to set it all up. It seemed Francis had trusted him just enough.

Chilton took what he could and headed to Costa Rica though, hoping that the Dragon succeeded in his quest.

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think? want to see if I'll be productive and write more, or want to give me ideas? Hit me up on tumblr, I'm shipperfiendobssesser.  
> And to see the beautiful art that goes with this: https://66.media.tumblr.com/e415420959dc7308e3f7a485764daa25/tumblr_odv0jsQ7Xj1ukexyjo1_r1_1280.jpg


End file.
